Hiromitsu Morofushi
Scotch '(スコッチ, ''Sukotchi), a deceased undercover agent who managed to infiltrate the Black Organization, is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Scotch was an undercover agent from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department - Public Security Bureau who managed to infiltrate the Black Organization. While undercover inside the secret criminal syndicate, Scotch became acquainted with Rei Furuya, who is also affiliated with the PSB and currently undercover as the Black Organization Member "Bourbon". As Scotch continued his undercover operation, he and Shuichi Akai, who was also undercover at the time as the Black Organization Member "Rye", were assigned on a mission which involved rifles hidden inside bass guitar cases. While Scotch and Rye were waiting on a train platform, Masumi Sera saw her older brother Shuichi and thought that he was supposed to be in America, so she decided approach them. As both of them were approached by Masumi, Shuichi told her to go away but Masumi made an excuse that she did not have the money to get home. While Shuichi went to buy her a ticket, Scotch pulled a bass guitar out of the case on his back and taught Masumi how to play a few notes. Although it was only 10 minutes, Masumi seemed to enjoy it. Before Shuichi returned, Rei appeared and called the man who taught Masumi to play the guitar as "Scotch", which Masumi believed to be his nickname rather than an indication of his nationality because Scotch looked very Japanese. Realizing that the Black Organization has seen through his affiliation with the PSB, Scotch was cornered by Rye, who was unaware of Shuichi's undercover operation and FBI Allegiance. With the current situation, Scotch was forced to commit suicide, but Shuichi tightly held the gun's cylinder which prevented Scotch from being able to pull the trigger. Shuichi then reveals his true identity and motive, managing to prevent Scotch's death. However, in that moment, Rei's hurried footsteps were heard and both Scotch and Shuichi mistook them as approaching Black Organization Members. While Shuichi was distracted, Scotch pulled the trigger and eventually died. As Rei arrived at the scene, he saw Scotch lying down dead while Shuichi retrieiving the gun from his hand, concluding that Shuichi forced him to commit suicide. Personality '''Character Nature Scotch appears to be courageous as he showed determination in committing suicide to destroy the sensitive data held by his phone and to protect the people involved with him even before the Black Organization manages to figure out his name. Skills 'Music' Scotch has demonstrated knowledge in music for being able to use a Bass Guitar and teach a few notes to Masumi Sera. Canon Plot Overview 'Bourbon Arc ' Scarlet Truth * While Shuichi Akai speaks to Bourbon on the phone, he says that he regrets what happened to "him" until now, which refers to the death of the Black Organization Member "Scotch" whom Rei Furuya blames Shuichi for. Shuichi then mentions that Rei's grudge may be more deeply rooted than he thought. * While Vermouth informs Bourbon that Gin is concerned of spies in the Black Organization, Vermouth tries to remember the Black Organization Codename of the Secret Police Spy who died even before the Black Organization managed to figure out his name. Bourbon then tells her that "Scotch" was the Secret Police Spy's Black Organization Codename. Rye & Bourbon Covered In Blood.jpg|Subaru Remembers Rye & Bourbon Covered In Blood Vermouth & Bourbon.jpg|Vermouth & Bourbon Before Talking About Scotch 'Rum Arc ' The Unfriendly Girls Band * Masumi remembers meeting a man named "Scotch" four years ago who was with her older brother Shuichi while waiting on a train platform. Masumi Sera & Scotch (1).jpg|Scotch Teaches Masumi Sera On How To Play A Bass Guitar Masumi Sera & Scotch (2).jpg|Masumi Remembers Meeting A Man Nicknamed "Scotch" The Stage Of Betrayal * It was revealed that Scotch's death was actually a suicide as he tried to shoot himself to the chest where the bullet would have destroyed his phone containing sensitive data. As of now, Rei Furuya continues to believe that Shuichi Akai forced Scotch to commit suicide and blames him for his tragic death. Trivia *Scotch is malt or grain whisky made in Scotland. Scotch must be made in a manner specified by law. *Gosho Aoyama revealed in a Fan Postcard that Wataru Date is not Scotch. Gallery Rei Furuya & Scotch.jpg|Rei Furuya Remembers Scotch (Episode 837) References